


Fallen Leaves

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry_LDWS [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus contemplates the seasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Leaves

**Title:** Fallen Leaves  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Severus contemplates the seasons.  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Genre:** Humor, romance.  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/) , who successfully guessed which Snarry_LDWS fic I wrote last week. Her prompt: Autumn  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fallen Leaves

~

“Bloody leaves,” Severus grumbled, surveying the yard.

“I thought autumn was your favourite season,” Harry said.

“Why?”

“You hate winter.”

“Too cold.”

“And spring,” Harry continued.

“Allergies,” Severus muttered.

Harry brushed Severus’ nose with his fingertips. “And summer.”

“Too hot,” Severus sighed as Harry carded fingers through his hair.

“So that leaves autumn.”

“Right now it’s not my favourite, either.”

“It’s the first time we--” Harry's words were cut off as Severus kissed him.

“I recall,” Severus murmured, dragging Harry towards a deep pile. “Perhaps I’ll reconsider now that you’ve reminded me there’s _something_ useful to do with fallen leaves.”

~


End file.
